Eternity Of Love (ON HIATUS)
by Jasper-Damon's Princess
Summary: Tess, Bella, Alice and Emmett Swan were is a Terrible car accident with their parents,Charlie and Renee, 12 yrs ago and they lost their parents,They all live with Carlisle,Esme and The rest of The Cullens. Couples- * Tess and Xavier - Bella/Edward - Alice/Jasper -Emmett/Rosalie Please Read.Full Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

**ETERNITY OF LOVE MA+**

**Summary:**

**THE CULLENS ARE**

*** Carlisle and Esme and their children are:**

*** Xavier**

*** Edward- Xavier and Edward Are Twins There 19**

*** Jasper is 19 and**

*** Rosalie is 18**

**THE SWANS ARE**

*** Tess**

*** Bella - Tess, Bella and Alice Are Triplets but Not Identical are 19**

*** Alice and**

*** Emmett is 18**

**They are all together & have been for the past 12 yrs**

*** Tess and Xavier**

*** Bella and Edward**

*** Alice and Jasper**

*** Emmett and Rosalie**

**They all live with Carlisle and Esme****,**** because Tess, Bella, Alice and Emmett were is a Terrible car accident with their parents, Charlie and Renee, 12 yrs ago and they all lost their parents.**

**Carlisle and Charlie were best Friends and Charlie****,**** for so many years****,**** knew what Carlisle and his family were, so before he died he asked Carlisle to change them because he couldn't bear the thought that they would die too and so young. Carlisle changed them all into vampires****,**** so that they would survive****,**** because they would have died if he hadn't changed them.**

**They have just moved to Forks****,**** Washington****,**** because Carlisle got a job at Forks Hospital as the new Chief and head of Accident and Emergency.**

**A/N: ****That's the outline of my story, so I hope you all like it**

**Please comment and let me know if you would be interested in reading it. It would mean a lot to me if you did.**

**Sorry if it takes me a while to get any chapters up, but it's Only my Second FanFiction story****,**** so please be patient and if you would like me to update, please just let me know!**

**Chapter 1:**

**Tess's POV**

Today is going to be our first day at Forks High. We have just moved here all the way from Alaska, since we had been there for a long period of time. People had started to notice that none of us were aging and still looked the same as we did twelve years ago. We ended up moving to Forks and Carlisle just got a job at the hospital as the new Chief and Head of Accident and Emergency.

We were all going to start our first day of school today. We are all pretending to be younger than we actually were. (Xavier, Bella, Edward, Alice Jasper and I were going to be seniors and Emmett and Rose would be Juniors.

Alice had refused to let any of us start school without going shopping for a new first day of school outfit. That was our Alice; she absolutely loved to shop! She loved to shop so much that she couldn't go a week without going shopping to get a new outfit or a new pair of shoes. It annoyed us most of the time, but when the mood arose, we would go with her, because, if we didn't, we would never hear the end of it.

The boys really hated to be dressed by Alice, but whenever they didn't want to be dressed by her, I ended up having to be the one who would stand up to her for them. Fortunately for them, she didn't dare to argue with me, because she knew that I would always win.

Today we were all wearing what she insisted we buy and we didn't complain. After we were ready for school and done waiting for Alice to make herself look perfect, we all got in to our cars and headed off to school. Xavier and I went in my FORD GT, Bella and Edward went in Bella's FERRAI F430, Alice and Jasper went in Jasper's AUDI R8, and Emmett and Rose went in Emmett's PONTIAC GTO.

When we reached the school and pulled up in the parking lot, we found a group of spots and all parked next to each other. Before we even got out of our cars, everyone was already staring at us. Well, more specifically at our cars. I didn't doubt that it was because our cars were the most noticeable cars in the lot and clearly the most expensive in the whole town, but this wasn't the reason we that had the cars we did.

We loved to drive fast; we all had two cars each. We had decided to just drive whichever one we grabbed the keys to this morning.

When we stepped out and in to the dull morning air, people were continuing to stare. We walked in couples toward the office and noticed that the halls were mostly empty. Everyone was still outside, so we quickly made our way to the front office. Xavier and I walked up to the desk with the rest of our sibling's right behind us.

"Hello, we are the Swan's and the Cullen's. I'm Tess and this is Xavier, Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie." I said to the lady behind the desk.

''Hi dear, my name is Claire Cope. It's lovely to meet ya'll. Here are your class schedules and a map of the school. Also, have each of your teachers sign this slips and then return it at the end of the day." She explained, "Enjoy your first day, kids!" she said as she handed us our schedules and then waved us off.

Xavier, Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper and I were all in the same classes, because we were all pretending to be seniors and Emmett and Rose were together, because they were both going to be Juniors.

We said our good-byes to Em and Rose and then all headed to our first classes. When we got there, we handed the teacher our slips and then headed to the empty bunch of seats right at the back of the classroom. Xavier and I sat at one table and Bella and Edward on another, while Ali and Jas took the last one. The lesson flew by fairly quickly and then we headed to our next class.

By the time lunch time came, we headed into the canteen walking hand in hand as people continued to stare. We ignored the intent looks coming from every direction and just kept walking as we made our way to the lunch line. The boys got us a tray of food for us each to share so that the humans wouldn't get suspicious of the fact that we never ate.

Xavier asked me if I was okay, because I was a bit lost in thought as I was rolling the apple in front of me across the table for some minutes now.

I told him that it was nothing and that I was fine, but he knew me too well to buy into that and knew that something was up. Thankfully he didn't ask me any more about it, which was exactly what I was hoping for.

The rest of the day went by slowly and finally it was the end of the day and time to go home. We all made our way back to our cars and began to drive home. When we got there, Carlisle and Esme asked about how each of our days was. Everyone agreed that they had a good day and when they asked me about mine, I only replied that it was fine.

"Are you okay, sweetie? You don't look like you're very happy." Esme asked.

"I'm fine, Esme," I said and turned Xavier. "Xavier, I need to hunt. Would you mind joining me?" He nodded and followed me out the back door.

Xavier was quiet, when he caught up with me and didn't mention my mood, thank God; I didn't want to talk about it.

We ended up finding some elk down by the river, so they would have to do for now; I wasn't in the mood to go far enough away to find something better.

Xavier noticed that I wasn't all there at the moment and came over to me and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in to a hug. "What's wrong, babe? You've been distracted all afternoon. Are you alright?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed him tightly as I hugged him back. "Not really. I've just been thinking 'bout mum and dad all day."

''What have you been thinking, baby?"

"Nothing, I just couldn't go there and talk to them like I always did when I thought about them. It's just that I miss them so much right now. I know that it's been twelve years, but I still miss them every day. It's just that starting at a new school and not being able to go and talk to them when I need to. Days like today just make me miss them even more, especially now that I can't just go and talk to them when I want," I explained.

''Oh, babe, I'm sorry. You should have said something to me before."

"I'm sorry, baby. I just didn't want to worry you and I didn't want to say anything around Bella, Alice and Emmett. I didn't want them to know that I've been missing them so much lately. I don't want them to worry 'bout me when I'm like this. I'm the older sister and I'm supposed to be the strong one." I sighed.

"It's okay, babe. Come here," he murmured and pulled me to him and kissed my head. "I hope that makes you feel better."

"Yeah, it does. Thanks, baby." I gave him a small smile.

"Come on, let's get you back home. It's about time that we head back." He started to pull away from me, but I wouldn't let go and kept my arms wrapped around his neck.

"Wait..." I whispered. "Just stay here for a bit longer and hold me... Please?"

''Okay, baby," he nodded and kissed me lightly on the lips. He started to pull away, but I pulled his lips back to mine.

"Where do you think, you're going, XAVIER HENRY CULLEN?" I smirked.

"Nowhere, baby. I'm staying right here with my girl." he murmured and brushed his lips against mine. The kiss continued to grow more passionate, but before we knew it, it was suddenly starting to get dark.

"Oh my goodness..." I said. "How long have we been just standing here kissing?"

"Three hours, forty four minutes and twenty four seconds to be exact..." He said and grinned at me.

"OMG, we should get back! Everyone will be wondering where we are! We've been gone for over five hours and Esme and the girls will start to worry if we don't get back soon! Alice will send everyone out to find us..."

"You're right, baby, let's get back before Alice goes crazy."

"I LOVE YOU XAVIER HENRY CULLEN..." I said kissing him one more time...

"I LOVE YOU, TESS CHARLOTTE SWAN..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:****  
Xavier's POV**

Tess and I made our way back to the house, taking our time, just walking with my arm over her shoulder with her arm around my waist. We were silent for the most part and she would just stare at my face. Whenever I looked over at her she would smile at me. I stared back at her and saw nothing but love in her eyes.

"Babe, why are you staring at me like that? What are you thinking about?" I asked returning her smile and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"I was just staring at your face and thinking about stuff…like how much I love you and how much I don't deserve you. You are way too perfect for me." she said sadly.

I wrapped my other arm around her and turned her to face me. "Tess, don't ever say that! If anything, it's me who doesn't deserve you." I argued.

She frowned at me so I continued. "You are the most beautiful, caring, loving woman I have even known. You put other's worries before your own and you should put yourself first once in a while and stop worrying about everyone else. Okay?" She just nodded and remained silent. I raised my eyebrows in a challenge. "And you're the sexiest woman I have ever seen and you always will be in my eyes." I murmured softly in her ear.

''Really?" she asked sounding surprised.

"Yes, really. I love you so much, my angel; I always have and always will."

"Oh, I love you too, baby; forever and always." she replied without hesitation and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

******Tess's POV**

We eventually made our way back home and when we got there, everyone gathered around us and was asking us why we had been gone for so long.

"Xavier and I just wanted a little alone time to talk," I said shrugging. "That's all."

Esme came over and put her arm around my shoulder. ''Are you okay, dear?" She asked in concern.

"I'm fine, thanks, Esme. Don't worry about me. It was just nice to have some time to ourselves, just Xavier and I for a few hours." I reassured her.

''Are you sure, dear?" she asked worriedly. She was such a nice mom…

"I am, thank you. I'm fine, thanks to Xavier. He always knows how to make me feel better whenever I feel upset like I was before. He always knows exactly the right things to say to me and at the right times." I assured her and shot a smile towards my sweet Xavier.

**A/N Sorry For The Short Chapter guys next Chapter will be longer,I hope u enjoy and please remember to review :) xx Belle**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3****  
~Tess's POV~**

The next day went by just fine. We all met up with Em and Rose in the cafeteria for lunch, pretending to eat our food on the trays in front of us as always. Xavier and I were talking, while the others were making conversation with each other. Xavier brushed my hair behind my ears and whispered in my ear to turn around and look over my shoulder, so I complied.

I turned around to see a red haired girl with glasses walking toward us with a blond boy, a brunette girl and a black haired boy who was walking slightly behind her. They walked up to our table and the girl with the red hair spoke up first. "You're the Cullen's and the Swan's, right? I'm Chris and this is Antonio, my boyfriend, and Hannah, and her boyfriend Elliott."

They all muttered their hellos and then I spoke up for our group. "Hi, I'm Tess, and this is Xavier, my boyfriend. The brunette is my sister Bella and her boyfriend, Edward, and my other sister, Alice, and her boyfriend, Jasper. The big curly hair guys is my brother, Emmett, and his girlfriend, Rosalie."

"It's great to me y'all! May I ask where you're from? I don't recognize your accent." Chris asked.

"Well, Bella, Alice, Emmett and myself are Australian." I explained.

"Wow! Australia…I've never met anyone from Australia before." She grinned. "Ya'll look alike."

"Yeah, that's because Bella, Alice and I are triplets and Emmett is our younger brother." I explained giving a look towards my family.

Xavier spoke up next. "Edward and I are twins," he clarified. "Jasper is younger than us and Rosalie is our younger sister."

"Wow, that's great! You're lucky you have a big family." Antonio said.

"Well, we'd better go and leave y'all to it. It was great to meet y'all. Bye! We will see y'all later." Hannah said and then they all walked off.

"Well that was interesting," Emmett mused.

"Emmett, don't be sarcastic, it's not nice!" I scolded.

"Sorry, sis, but you know I can't help it!" he grinned.

"Yeah I know but just try and behave or else…" I fake threatened.

"Or else, what? Huh? What are you going to do 'bout it, big sis?" he chuckled.

"Don't you dare threaten me, Emmett! You know that if you try to pick a fight with me, you're going to lose, even if you think you won't! So just shut your mouth, before I shut it for you. Got it?" I half-growled.

"Ha, ha! Like you would make a scene in front of all these humans! That's so not like you, at all." he murmured.

"That's right," I agreed. "I would just deal with you later."

"Your just a chicken," he teased.

"God, just shut the hell up, Emmett!" I pushed my chair away from the table and stalked off.

I heard Xavier getting up to follow me. "Good one, you idiot! Get her in a bad mood, why don't ya? Why can't you just keep your mouth shut, for once?" He growled.

"What did I do?" I heard Emmett ask as Rose slapped him on the back of the head.

"Tess, wait up, angel!" Xavier shouted behind me. "Please baby, stop!"

But I didn't stop. Ignoring him, I walked all the way around to the other side of the cafeteria out of sight, where it was completely deserted.

Xavier finally caught up to me and turned me around by my arm. "Baby, you know he didn't mean to get you upset, don't you? That's just the idiot brother of yours." He tried to reason.

I laughed a little and spoke. "Yeah, I know. It's just…he pisses me off, sometimes. But it's okay, I'm over it now. What's the point of worrying 'bout it, right?" I assured him and sighed. "I suppose we'd better get back." I suggested and started to walk.

"Wait," Xavier asked softly, pushing my back against the wall and kissing my neck. "OMG" kiss, "you" kiss, "are" kiss, "are" kiss, "so" kiss, "sexy" kiss, "right" kiss, "now." He said in-between kisses.

" Hmm… What did you say baby?" I said. "Wait, stop…"

"Why? You're enjoying this as much as I am, are you not?" he asked breathlessly.

"Yes, but - "

"but what, angel?" He cut me off.

"But we can't do this here!" I insisted.

"Why not?" He pressed.

"First of all, it's not the right time or place!" I said starting to giggle.

"Why?" he asked as he continued to kiss my neck.

"Because we're at school!" I reminded him.

"So? Baby, this has never stopped us before," he murmured.

"We can't do this here, on school grounds," I repeated.

"Why?" he asked again.

"Because we will get in to trouble! What if we get caught?" I tried to reason, again.

"We won't get caught," he insisted confidently.

"Well, I can't take that chance! Let's get back," I said stubbornly.

"Wait, just one minute, please…" he begged, batting his eyelashes at me with a pout.

"Why do you do that to me, Xavier? You know that when you do that I can't resist you!"

"Then don't," he said smiling triumphantly.

I gave in, like I always do. "Okay," I said. "Just for one minute, okay? I mean it, no longer!"

"Angel, I promise."

Then I pulled his face to mine and kissed him with such passion I nearly forgot where we were.

"Okay, that's enough," I said and pulled away from him even though I knew I didn't want to.

"Okay, baby, let's get back. The others will be wondering where we got…"

I nodded. "Just try not to think about what we were just doing, so Edward won't read it in your mind. Okay, baby?"

"Okay, angel," he agreed.

We walked back into the cafeteria, with my arm around his waist and his arm around my shoulders. The others just looked at us as I was trying to flatten my hair from our little private time outside after Xavier made a real mess of it. I saw the look on Alice face and thought, "Crap, she knows!"

When we sat down next to Bella and Edward and Bella learned in to whisper in my ear, "What have you two been doing so quietly that none of the others heard, despite them being vampires who can hear everything?" Or so I thought until Edward leaned behind Bella and me, and gave Xavier a high five.

"Way to go bro." He grinned at him.

Just then, I realized that Xavier must have been thinking of what happened outside, and I hit him on the back of his head and looked at him with my eyes narrowed.

"OUCH, BABY! What did you do that for?" He complained rubbing the back of his head where I hit.

"You know why I did it! How could you betray me like that when I specifically told you Not. To. Think. About. That." I exclaimed. "GOD!"

"Sorry, baby, I couldn't help it. Please don't be mad at me! I really am sorry, baby." He pleaded.

Seeing this, Bella hit Edward on the head, as well.

"Damn it, Bella." Edward groaned and rubbed his head as well.

"Well, stop reading everything inside your brother's head then!" She scolded.

The others were all looking at us with a goofy grin plastered on their faces.

"What's going on?" They asked.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Don't you dare, Edward!" Bella warned him, but to no avail.

"Tess and Xavier were just totally making out when they were outside just now. Why do you think that they were gone for so long?" Bella slapped him in the back of the head again and gave him an evil look. "OUCH!" he replied.

"Don't! That was private between Tess and Xavier!"

Everyone was just staring at us, but Emmett being Emmett started laughing so loudly that everyone in the whole cafeteria was staring at us. Rose slapped him in the back of the head.

"OUCH!" He moaned. "What the hell?" Emmett complained. He learned across the table and gave Xavier a high five and said, "Score man!" So Rose hit him again. "OUCH, ROSE!"

"You guys are so annoying! Every time one of you gets some, you have to tell each other and act like kids! The only one of you that isn't like that, is Jasper," Rose exclaimed.

Just then Jasper gave Xavier a high five and said, "Dude, good on ya!"

Rose just sighed and said, "What is it with you guys? You're all the same."

'I know Rose, it's pissing me off,' I thought to myself.

"Boys, cut it out, please, I don't want everyone to know what happens between Xavier and I! It's gross, just stop it please!" I asked. "And YOU!" I retorted, as I pointed at Xavier. "Stop thinking 'bout that stuff when you're around your brother or else…!"

"Or else what, angel?" He challenged with a smirk.

"Or else you won't be getting anything from me again, mister! "

"But…" Xavier started to argue.

"But nothing is exactly what you will get from me!" I cut him off.

"But I couldn't help it, baby, you know what you do to me."

"Eww, Xavier, we don't want those details, man! Gross!" Emmett responded.

"Why? I have to hear about you and Rose all the time," he snapped back.

Rose smacked Emmett on the back of the head again and. "Emmett, how dare you!" She screeched.

"Sorry, babe, I can't help it…" he apologized.

"Okay, all of you! Cut it out! The bell is about to ring! Time to get to our next classes! Come on!" I looked over at Rose and said, "Can you?"

"Yeah, I can, don't worry I will keep him in line," she assured me.

"Thanks, Rose. Love ya!" I said.

"You too, sis! See ya after class!" she said, grabbing Emmett and pulling him along with her to their next class.

Alice grabbed Jasper by the arm and pulled him along out the door and I followed, grabbing Xavier's hand as he held his out to me and pulling him along behind me. Then, Bella and Edward put their arms round each other and followed Xavier and me to our next class. The class went by quickly and was over before we knew it. We met Rose and Em in the parking lot before we all got in our cars and headed home.

Xavier and I were the first to get home, because the others said they were all going for a drive. We decided to take advantage of the fact that we had the house to ourselves for a little while.

As soon as we were through the door, Xavier swept me up into his arms and ran at vampire speed up to our room and slammed the door behind him. He set me down on my feet and I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and started to kiss him. He reacted, by putting his arms around my thighs and lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as tight as I could.

Xavier started to walk backwards towards the bed and learned back on it. I pushed him back further on the bed so I could straddle him, when all of a sudden; he turned me over so that he was on top of me. He started to kiss my neck like he always did; he knew what it did to me! He knew how much I loved it when he kissed me there.

He continued to kiss my neck and slowly started moving down to my collarbone. He continued down to my left breast and started to kiss and suck my breast. I let out a moan of pleasure, so he just did it again so that he could just hear that sound again.

He moved over to my right one next. He always did this to me because he knew how much I loved it and he only loved to please me. He started to move down my stomach, to my bellybutton and he unzipped my jeans and popped the button open and pulled them off quickly.

He moved to pull my top off so I pulled his over his head and threw it on the floor. I did the same with his jeans then threw them on the floor with the rest of our clothes.

We were laying there with just my bra and underwear on with his boxers still on. I was just about to pull his boxers off and he was just about to undo my bra and was about to take them off, when. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


End file.
